


Yoongi Realizes

by ToasterTacoWriter



Category: Bangtan Seonyeondan - Fandom, bts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fiction, Fictional, M/M, Perspective shifts, Short Story, Third Person POV, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterTacoWriter/pseuds/ToasterTacoWriter
Summary: Jungkook feels lonely, Yoongi just wants to sleep, and people tend to think too much before dawn....





	Yoongi Realizes

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when the exact timeline for this one is.
> 
> (Also, I will probably revise this in the future hahaha)

His hand is warm, despite its pale color. Rather large for someone a head shorter than Jungkook. Every time the back of Yoongi's hand lingers near his own, it takes all his inner strength not to intertwine their fingers. He always savors the millisecond of loving want, looking far off, anywhere but at Yoongi. Then he clasps his own hands together, or runs off to the other members if given the chance.

Yoongi doesn't mind. At least, Jungkook thinks he doesn't mind. All he knows is that the wisest hyung of BTS, isn't as petty as he seems. He can read between the lines, adapt to any situation. What Jungkook loves most about Yoongi though, is how much he cares and how much of his gentler side he's shown to everyone in recent years. 

When Jungkook doesn't hold his hand or stands beside him, the other members always fill in the space. Yoongi doesn't mind. Jungkook doesn't mind either. It goes both ways, he loves all of his hyungs, no exception. They all love him too. And this sense of unspoken understanding between all of them, is what makes them all stronger than who they all used to be.

Still, it's difficult sometimes. Jungkook doesn't know how Yoongi does it. How he could stand so close to him and not move an inch. How nonchalant he seems wherever they go. Sometimes, Jungkook's eyes stare a bit longer, his arms wrap around him out of nowhere....there was that time too where he really did want to kiss Yoongi onstage. Those times, Jungkook enjoyed seeing Yoongi's face scrunch up, how he masks the slight panic and bashfulness in his eyes with a funny face, gummy smile on full display.

There hasn't been much of that lately, and Jungkook doesn't really know what to do at this point.

Namjoon warned him a couple of times throughout the years,

"Don't fool around too much with Yoongi-hyung, okay?"

So Jungkook stays away. 

He's quite sad that they haven't done much on what some fans call the "yoonkook arc" in their music videos and that short drama they did before. Those scenes were his and Yoongi's ideas, masked in the form of fiction, just so they could spend a little more time with each other...even with a camera crew around them.

Jungkook sighs. He's lying on a soft bed, alone in his own hotel room. They just finished another concert and a couple of practices for the following day. He was both exhilarated and exhausted. 

"I want to see him."

He says out loud. His deep voice echoes slightly in the large room. He recalls the times when he would share a room with the others. How annoyed he felt for not being able to play his online games because Jhope or Jin needed some shut-eye. He had wished for BTS to be successful enough to afford hotel rooms for each of the members. 

He got what he wished for, but it was too lonely sometimes. Usually, when he felt this longing, he would run to Taehyung or Jimin's room to play some games or Seokjin's place to mooch off of whatever stash of food he's bought for himself. 

But tonight was different.

Somehow, Jungkook finds himself silently creeping through the carpeted hallway, a bodyguard near the elevators nods at him and he awkwardly nods back. Reaching his destination, he knocks on the door. 

No response.

He knocks again.

"You could press the doorbell Jungkook-ssi."

Jungkook flips his head to see the bodyguard from before, being helpful a feet away from him.

"Ah right right." He says. The bodyguard smiles and returns to his post, Jungkook presses it a couple of times trying to hide his embarrassment.

It was almost 2 am. They had practice tomorrow at 7 am and a concert by nightfall. Who in this forsaken world is messing with the doorbell? 

There's a throbbing in his left temple.

"Damn it."

Yoongi's head feels heavy, there's a slight ache on his back and right calf as he kicks aside the comforter. 

Ding! Ding!

If he could rip out the doorbell he would. In the darkness, he almost topples over his unpacked luggage bag as he makes his way to the door. The sudden brightness blinds him.

"Jungkook. What the hell." He grumbles.

"Can't a guy get any rest around here?"

Jungkook holds the door, almost steps back as he stares at his bleary eyed hyung.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Yoongi struggles to hide his irritation,  
"What do you think."

They just stand there for a few strained seconds. Yoongi sees him biting his lower lip, avoiding eye-contact. 

"Damn it."

He grabs him by the collar of his black shirt and pulls him inside. 

Jungkook gasps and sputters incoherent words, but follows him anyway. 

Yoongi tosses him on the bed, surprising Jungkook with his strength.

"Hyung I-I don't think I'm ready f-for this kind of uhmm..."

Yoongi ignores him,  
"Move over Jungkook."

Despite his confusion, Jungkook does as he says. Scooting his body to the other half of the large mattress. He quickly covers his body with the comforter, while Yoongi lays down next to him. 

Yoongi closes his eyes, oblivious to the maknae's panic. 

'Finally, some peace and quiet.'

He's about to drift off to sleep when a sudden weight rests on his thighs. 

'What the-'

Yoongi's eyes adjust to the darkness, and he feels more than sees the fact that Jungkook is sitting shirtless on top of him.

He lifts himself up on his elbows. Lights the lamp on his bedside. Suppresses the appreciative feeling in his gut at what he sees. 

"Jeon Jungkook for the love of- What are you doing?"

Wide brown eyes determinedly stare at him,

"I don't really know how this works but I'll give it all I got."

Yoongi just stares back, a blank look on his face.

If this were any other night, maybe probably Yoongi would or could but more likely shouldn't but who knows really? 

He loved Jungkook. Everyone knew. Jungkook knew. They've had this unconventional sort of mutual understanding since the day his heart started beating faster each time he would even look at the boy.

However...

"- hyung, you don't want this?"

Yoongi's mind falls back to reality, Jungkook's shoulders slump as he moves off of him. 

It takes a moment for his vocal chords to start working again.

"Not that I don't but," Yoongi sits up,his mind suddenly clearing up.  
He moves over beside Jungkook, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

The boy is frowning, the shadows from the lamplight deepening the dark circles under his eyes. Yoongi wraps an arm around his waist, Jungkook's head resting near the curve of his neck.

"You're not in love with me anymore Suga-hyung?"

His voice cracks. 

Yoongi shakes his head,

"We've got to practice again for our concert tomorrow, we need rest Jungkook."

"Yeah...I know."

Yoongi glances at the wall clock beside the tv. It was almost 3 am. Jungkook's hugging him now, arms wrapped so tight like he's afraid Yoongi would let go.

This is one of the many quirks he loved about Jungkook, how he still had a heart of a child even at 21 years old. 

Yoongi waits till Jungkook leans heavily on him, soft snoring and murmuring. He carefully detaches the maknae from his side and gently rests his head on the pillow. He tucks him in, a small smile spreading across his lips. Laying beside him, Yoongi gazes at Jungkook; observes how the crease between his brows disappeared, feeling glad the maknae's finally getting some rest. 

In that quiet moment Yoongi finally realizes how long it's been since they've last been alone together.

Was it a couple of weeks? A month?

"Oh shit." 

It's been more than a year.

They've been so busy with all their promotions, performances, interviews, concerts. Their surge in popularity and the pressure to produce high-quality music has taken so much of their time. Yoongi barely remembers the last time he even talked to Jungkook aside from public appearances.

'No wonder.' He grimaces, slaps a hand on his face.

He recalls all those times Jungkook would stand really close to him, how he'd always try to play around with him during concerts, and how willing he was to collab with Yoongi on any project he asked of him. 

But Jungkook never showed any sort of negative emotion towards him, so how was he suppose to know?

"I'm such an idiot."

It's a wonder Jungkook hasn't dumped him already. 

He turns on his side, watches the rise and fall of his bare chest. They really did raise a good kid.

Lifting the blanket over him, Yoongi leans over and places a chaste kiss on his forehead.

" I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Two days later, Jungkook leans against the leather seat. Their concert was a success, but Jungkook feels he could've done much better. The instant they return to Seoul, he would practice even harder. 

Sighing, he closes his eyes. Maybe he needed a glass of water, his mind felt muddled. 

Holding a phone up beside him, Jimin nudges him to take a selfie. 

"For ARMY Kookie, come on!"

Jungkook groans,  
"But my face is all swollen hyuung..."

The older boy pouts, and Jungkook can tell he's seconds away from nagging at him for not being "interactive", not being a true millennial, etc. etc.

"Jimin, let's trade seats."

Jungkook's heart skips a beat. 

"But this is my seat, Yoongi-hyung."

He watches their bickering, before Jimin eventually relents. He sticks his tongue out at Jungkook,

"I'll get a selfie from you one of these days."

Jungkook scrunches his nose at that. 

He leans back on his seat, instincts causing him to find Yoongi staring right at him. Jungkook feels the heat rising up to his ears.

"What?" He quips. 

Suddenly finding the view of the clouds a more interesting subject, he moves his arm off the armrest. Yoongi catches his hand though, fingers smoothly interlacing with his own. Jungkook's about to nag at him to let go but Yoongi kisses his nose.

Jungkook combusts right then and there.

"Yoongi-hyung.. what?" He's whispering, suddenly feeling completely overwhelmed by the full effects of Min Yoongi. 

"I'll do more for you," he smiles sadly, "I haven't been doing enough lately."

Jungkook cocks his head to the side, confusion written all over his face. Yoongi pats his cheek, then places his hand atop of Jungkook's. His hyung's eyes never stray, and a surge of warmth gushes inside of him. 

"I'm sorry."

"I love you."

There's a flush on Yoongi's cheeks as his mouth gapes open. 

Jungkook covers his mouth, hyper-aware of the fact that Yoongi's hands are moving, that some strange emotion is mixing in with the sadness and sincerity in his dark brown eyes. Yoongi's holding his shoulders, moving closer and closer until his breath is hot against Jungkook's lips,

"I love you too Jungkookie.."

He closes his eyes, ready for anything-

"Ahem!"

Yoongi freezes in place. He opens his eyes to find Jungkook's face redder than the color red.

And Yoongi begrudgingly turns around seeing Namjoon desperately coughing and signaling them to keep their romance on the "down-low" and Taehyung wiggling his eyebrows at them, as a flight attendant casts a wary glance at the Kim brothers and offers Jungkook a glass of water because he might have a fever and  
"Are you feeling well Sir?"

"I-I'm all right thank you." Jungkook responds, lips turning a pretty shade of pink and Yoongi seriously, seriously needs to kiss him right now.

"Damn it Namjoon."

.....At least they have the rest of their lives to figure this one out....wouldn't mind being with him forever.

"Yoongi-hyung did you say something?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Please leave any critiques and comments on my writing :D
> 
> #WriterInProgress


End file.
